Fairy Tail's Yorozuya
by Project Oneiroi
Summary: Gintoki awakes in a strange world along with his friends, the only difference is that they are all 12 years younger. How will he possibly be able to take care of them when he doesn't even know where he was? He could always just go searching for a place to call home.


**Just a story I wanted to wright.**

 **I don't own either Gintama or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Gintoki trudged along an unseen path, his destination was somewhere out there. He didn't exactly know himself what he was looking for only that if he kept moving he would find it in no time. Or at least that's what he thought. He's been walking for three straight days without finding a place to rest his head or those of the ones he cared for the most.

Glancing to his right he saw a black haired boy lift his glasses up and rub the sleep from his tired eyes. His other hand was holding onto the older man's as he was guided through the forest, it being too dark for him walk by himself. He was no older than 4 years old and simply wore a child's blue yukata that Gintoki had managed to find in an old burnt up building.

Gin sighed as he redirected his eyes back to the forest floor; taking careful steps to avoid the many roots that protruded from the ground. He didn't want to end up tripping, or worse, dropping the small bundle he held in his free arm. A sleeping 2 year old girl with vermilion red hair was clinging to the man's white kimono as she instinctively moved closer to the man's warmth.

Sighing again, something he has been finding himself doing more lately, he again turned his gaze to the only little thing he didn't have to carry or guide through the forest. Behind him was a small white dog, and to his annoyance, he had caught his paw on one of the forests dense foliage.

This time a groan came out instead of a sigh. Stopping, he had to let go of the young boy's hand and backtrack to where the dog was stuck. Bending over Gintoki made sure not to wake the girl in his arm as his other grabbed the dog by the skin of his neck before setting him down on his shoulder, the white ball of fur made fast work of snuggling closer to the man's neck and closing it's eyes.

"What the hell am I going to do with you," Gintoki said as he walked back over to the black haired boy, who once close enough, grabbed his hand and continued on the path he made for himself. "I'll probably just get you nurtured so I won't have to deal with another Sadaharu. Same goes for the two of you; Shinpachi, Kagura." Gintoki made sure to whisper as to not startle the girl and dog out of their sleep, but the boy heard him.

"Gin-san…" Shinpachi said though a yawn. "When are we going to get there?"

'Gin-san' couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt when he heard Shinpachi address him. He figured that Kagura and Sadaharu would have it worst than the four of them, but he didn't think it would effect Shinpachi to such an extent. ' _Just how much does he remember… will they even remember anything?'_

It's been a week since Gintoki had woken up in a clearing with his 'family'. To his shock that day, they were all younger than they should have been. Gin had just summed it up to Sorachi throwing them into another terrible situation for the 'page gods' to laugh about, but it all seemed unstable with plot holes already noticeable, but barely. ' _Fuck,'_ he thought to himself. ' _I'm in some God damned fanfiction!'_

Gintoki had figured that they had grown younger by 12 years, which would make him roughly 16 years old. While adjusting to his rapid de-ageing, Gintoki had found out that both Shinpachi and Kagura didn't remember much of anything. Shinpachi knew enough to remember his name along with some memories of him and his sister, not much else.

Kagura didn't know much of anything considering she was only around 2 years old. Interacting with the young girl was much worse than his interactions with Shinpachi though; Kagura would occasionally reach up to him and grab his hair while saying, " _Papi."_ It hurt to hear her call him her father, a place he didn't want to fill, so he would always reply to her with the most comforting voice he could muster and correct her, " _No, Gin-chan…"_

Since waking up, Gintoki has been on a hunt for a city where he could properly feed his friends. At this point he didn't care what he found; a city, a town, a village, an outhouse. They would all be great, especially the last one, shitting in the woods was not his 'walk in the park'.

"Soon," Gintoki finally answered the black haired boy, though he didn't sound so sure of his answer. If Shinpachi noticed the doubt in his voice he chose not to mention it which Gintoki mentally thanked the boy for. "We'll get there soon."

Gintoki fell back into silence as he navigated through the thick underbrush, listening to the soft synchronized breathing of Kagura and Sadaharu. He was starting to doubt that he would be able to take care of them but he had to keep moving, they wouldn't abandon him so neither would he to them. And so, he continued to trudge down this unseen path.

[]}-{[]}-{[][]}-{[]}-{[][]}-{[]}-{[][]}-{[]}-{[]

"Gin-san! Gin-san look, look!" Shinpachi yelled as he stepped out onto the main road. Gintoki followed behind at a slower pace; walking for a week with barely any rest or food has taken a toll on the 'young' samurai. "It's a city, they should have food there."

Gintoki took a look at the sign that stood on the outskirts of the city and raised a questionable brow. The sign was definitely not written in Japanese, meaning: they still didn't know where they were, only that it wasn't Edo. Without saying a word, Gintoki started walking towards the town with Shinpachi following behind.

Listening closely he was able to hear the sounds of people going about their day. He felt much more comfortable being in the city, compared to being alone in the wilderness, but that still didn't keep him from scanning his environment.

The people in this town spoke the same language as him, so there wouldn't be any language barrier when he tried to find out where the hell he was. Gintoki was able to figure out that they had wandered into the market area of the city if the smell of foreign and exotic food wasn't a dead give away along with the huge crowd.

*Growl* There it was. The sound that had killed his wallet many times before, a horrific noise that he would often have nightmares about. Looking down to the young girl in his arms, he found her blue eyes looking up at him expectantly.

"Kagura… you're going to have to wait until-"

"Papi! Hungry!" Gin felt the annoyance build up inside him at both being called 'Papi' and her asking for food.

"We don't have any money, okay. Just wait a bit so I can round up whatever type of currency they use here." The silver haired man had thought that his explanation would have gotten her to wait if only for a minute, but who was he kidding, Kagura wouldn't of listened even is she was 14.

"Meat now!" The child yelled out, drawing attention from some of the people around them.

"Okay, okay! Just give me a second!" Gin quickly scanned the streets for any sign of a food stall; one that preferably sold meat.

Much to his and Kagura's luck, there was a small stand just down the road a bit that was selling many different kabobs. Racing off into the direction of the stall he made it there in record time, arriving just before the old lady that was selling the meat. Unknown to the man, he had cut in front of a pretty long line; truth be told he didn't give a shit. Ignoring the calls of outrage, Gintoki and Kagura both looked over their options while the old lady stared at them with an awkward smile on her face.

"May I help you youngster?" The old lady asked with the same awkward smile on her face.

"Ah, can we get one of everything please." Gintoki asked as he kept a firm grip on Kagura, he didn't want her just taking the food right away. "Shinpachi what do you want?"

"I'll take whatever." That's what he liked about these kids, everything was simple when it came to feeding them. Get everything and anything.

"Alright," Gintoki turned back to the lady and waited to see what she would say. "One of everything for the girl and a regular for me and the boy."

The old woman stared at him, then at the girl, then at the boy, then to the dog on his shoulder, and then back up at the young man. Being a citizen of Magnolia she was familiar with the weirdness and uniqueness of wizards, but the man before her didn't seem like the type to use spells, if the wooden sword on his hip was anything to go by. She just decided to smile and nod while she prepared their food, but her curiosity got the better of her as she decided to find out more about the teen.

"I haven't seen you around before, if you don't mind me asking, where are you from?" The old lady questioned the silver haired teen.

"... Edo." She was able to catch the reluctance to answer in his voice, so she decided that he might not like talking about it.

"They your kids?" The old lady gestured to the girl and boy.

"No, just a couple of brats that I'm in charge of."

"They're not yours?"

"No, they're parents are…" Gin looked down at the girl in his arms, then to the boy at his side. Both of them were staring up at him with beady eyes, adding on to the guilt he felt. "They're not around, so I'm taking care of them."

"I see," The lady seemed to understand what he was trying to do, and kept from discussing anything more about the children's parents. "Well I can tell you really care for them." With that she handed him a bag filled with their order and called for the next customer.

"Wait! Don't I have to pay you?" Gintoki asked. ' _Not that I have the money to begin with.'_

"I'll just start a tab for you dear, but you can consider our little chat your payment." She smiled at the teen who gave one back and started walking away, Shinpachi in tow.

"Gin-chan food!" Kagura yelled as she reached for the bag.

"Now you start calling me that! Just wait for me and Shinpachi to grab ours." The teen held the bag out to Shinpachi who reached in and grabbed his meal, followed by Gin who did the same. Once they grabbed theirs, Gin handed the bag over to the girl who immediately dug into the bag, devouring its content.

"Bark!" The young samurai turned his head towards the now awake Sadaharu, who was staring hungrily at his food.

"Here," Gin moved the kabob in front of the dog's face and let him take some, sadly there might not have been any left for the silver haired teen. "Hey! You can have some not all you damn mutt!"

[]}-{[]}-{[][]}-{[]}-{[][]}-{[]}-{[][]}-{[]}-{[]

"Gin-san, where are we going now?" Shinpachi asked as they made their way down the city streets. The sun was starting to set and they had nowhere to sleep, and he'd be damned if he let them sleep outside again.

"That man we meet earlier said that if we had money problems we should head here." Was Gintoki's even reply.

"Gin-san,"

"Yea?"

"Did they spell 'tale' wrong?"

"It would appear so, yes."

"Gin-san,"

"Yea?"

"This place looks like a bar."

"Let's get inside." Shinpachi followed after the older boy, who was walking at a brisk pace towards the building labeled 'Fairy Tail'.

When they had entered through the large double doors, they were met with the loud and energetic atmosphere of a bar. People were laughing and chatting amongst themselves without even noticing the new occupants that had entered the establishment.

Spotting the bar from across the room Gintoki started moving towards it while making sure that Shinpachi stayed close to him. As he surveyed the area for a threat to him or his company, he instinctively tightened his hold on Kagura. Finally he arrived at the bar and took a seat, placing the young Yato girl in his lap while Shinpachi grabbed the stool next to him. Sadaharu decided to hop off his shoulder and onto the glasses wearing kid's lap.

"Get me your strongest drink." Gintoki asked the bartender who only nodded and went to retrieve the man's drink.

"A little young to be drinking, eh brat?" The samurai looked out of the corner of his eye and saw one of the smallest old men he had ever seen, he was probably half Gengai's height, sitting on the counter of the bar. His attire was also something that Gintoki would never imagine someone wearing; a light orange jacket and pants with a white undershirt, the same weird logo from outside the bar. The man's odd look was finished off with a jester's hat that was a pattern of orange and blue stripes.

"Ah? I'm at the right age to be drinking gramps." Gintoki replied as the bartender returned with his drink. The samurai didn't waist anytime chugging down the liquid; mainly because of all the stress he has built up over the week, and also because Kagura had tried to reach for his drink.

"Oh, and what would that right age be?" The man asked as he took a sip from his own drink.

"Any age older than these two brats," The teen gestured to the two kids with him. "Speaking of which, can I get three glasses of strawberry milk."

"Three?" The old man snickered as he looked at the silver haired teen.

"I need the sugar. It's been awhile since I had anything sweet." Gintoki explained to the old man who only snickered more at the statement.

"I can tell, you're a bit on the skinny side." Gintoki just grabbed his and Kagura's drinks while Shinpachi grabbed his own.

"It can't be helped," Gin handed the glass of strawberry milk to Kagura who happily started sipping the pink liquid down. "When you have two brats and a flea riddled mutt to look after it only makes sense that you'd lose weight. That's the reason mothers tend to lose the baby fat so fast."

The old man rolled his eyes at the statement; he could tell that the teen was tired, most likely from having to take care of 'two brats and a flea riddled mutt' as he put it. "It's strange, I see three brats and a mutt. Really don't get many of you in this fine establishment, especially such a weird group."

"Excuse me?" Gintoki asked as he finally turned his head fully towards the old man.

"The name's Makarov, I'm the guild master here." Makarov said with a welcoming smile.

"Gintoki, and this is Shinpachi,"

"Nice to met you Makarov-san." Shinpachi greeted, eliciting a smile from the older man.

' _Kid has nice manners…'_

"And this one-"

"I'm Kagura!" She rudely interrupted the samurai.

' _This one doesn't.'_

"And that's Sadaharu." Gintoki finished introducing his little group to the older man.

"Gintoki, Shinpachi, Kagura and Sadaharu…" Makarov repeated their names getting a feel for them. "Where are you from Gintoki?"

"Edo." Again he answered the same question with the same reluctance.

"Is that a place in Fiore?" Makarov already had a feeling that he knew were he came from, he did have a friend that came from a place similar. What he wanted to do though was to get as much information from the teen as he could.

"Fiore?" Gintoki asked while also proving Makarov's suspicions.

"That's what I thought." Makarov sighed as he closed his eyes in thought of what to do next.

"Gramps… you know something, don't you." A slight nod was all he got in response. "Well? Are you going to tell me, or are going to wait until I get a hair line like you?"

"Papi!" Kagura exclaimed at the mention of a thin hairline.

"That's right Kagura, just like your Papi." At least she remembers him and how he truly lived.

"Gin-chan is Papi?" Kagura asked as she grabbed his shirt collar to get closer to the teen's face.

"No, Gin-chan is Gin-chan." He answered in annoyance. Was she claiming that he was going bald? If that was it then he would have to teach the brat some respect.

Gin was interrupted from planning the girl's punishment by the old man's laughing which, again, annoyed him. He was starting to lose his patience and fast, so in order to get the answers he wanted Gin put on the most sadistic smile he could muster.

"Eh~ what's so funny old man~?" Makarov shuddered under the man's gaze, knowing that if he continued it'd only mean pain for him later on.

"Humph… nothing, nothing." Makarov coughed nervously as he got himself under control.

"Now what do you know about our situation?" Makarov didn't answer but simply jumped down from the bar, and made his way to a set of stairs.

"Let's talk more about this in my office." Gintoki nodded and stood up, Kagura in his arms and Shinpachi ready to follow. "It'd be better if we discussed this alone."

Gin looked around the building cautiously; searching for any possible threats, ones that he could've possible missed on his walk to the bar, or even a totally new one. To sum things up: Gintoki didn't feel comfortable leaving Shinpachi and Kagura alone in a bar with strangers. As if Makarov could feel his discomfort he went to reassure him.

"Don't worry about the little brats, brat. Everyone here is trustworthy." Gintoki nodded in understanding but still didn't feel comfortable with the idea alone. Reluctantly he set Kagura down on the stool he was just sitting on and made his way over to the old man.

"Patsuan, watch over things while I'm absent." Gintoki said as he began walking up the stairs.

"H-Hai, Gin-san!" Shinpachi agreed to the older teen's order. Taking up the responsibility of watching over their youngest, and most troublesome companion, Shinpachi turned to her to see if she was up to anything yet. To his surprise the girl was just staring back at him with wide blue eyes, catching her gaze they began a staring contest.

"Kagura-chan?" Shinpachi asked, wondering what she was up to.

"Virgin Patsuan." Kagura said, mimicking Gintoki's usual facial expression.

"Where did you learn such a thing!" Patsuan yelled, already losing control of the situation.

[]}-{[]}-{[][]}-{[]}-{[][]}-{[]}-{[][]}-{[]}-{[]

"Are you going to say something or are you going to keep staring?" Gintoki was now inside the small old man's office, sitting in a very comfortable chair. He would even go so far as to say it was more comfortable than his couch back home. While the silver haired samurai was busy enjoying the seat, Makarov took the opportunity to inspect the young man from atop his perch on his desk.

Makarov had figured the young man was somewhere in his late teens, and the brats he brought with him barely above the ages five and three. His silver hair that was set in a natural perm didn't really draw much attention considering that there were weirder hair styles and colors out there.

What really gained his attention was the teen's clothes; he was outfitted in a white kimono with blue wave designs near the edges of the fabric, underneath he wore a black short sleeved shirt and pants with red stitching on the collar and sleeve of his shirt, all finished off with black boots. Gintoki had opted to leave only his right shoulder out of the kimono, a fashion choice Makarov wasn't going to question. Around his waist was a dark blue sash and black belt that held his kimono closed, and kept the wooden sword on his side.

When he saw the wooden sword Makarov figured that it was his form of protection, probably more for the kids as having a real sword could harm them, even when it's an accident. Makarov had thought he had seen everything he needed from the young man, but when he looked at his eyes he felt a brow raise in curiosity.

Brownish red eyes stared back at him, unwavering and uncaring. His first thought was that the teen could be completely fearless, that anything he went up against wouldn't even phase him, but he saw something else, or more accurately, saw absolutely nothing. His eyes may see what's in front of him but behind them there was no light; a correct way of describing his eyes would be to compare them to the eyes of a dead fish.

Makarov was sure that he had seen eyes like that before, the light extinguished and all the person could do was keep on moving. Looking to the future but always remembering the past; the eyes of someone who has seen terrible things in their lifetime.

Eyes of someone who has seen war.

"Hey Gramps, will you quit staring already." Makarov was immediately snapped out of his thoughts by the teen's monotone voice.

"Ah, yes. I'm sorry." The old man bowed his head in apology. "What was it you wanted to know Gintoki?"

"I want to know where I am for starters."

"I told you before that you are in the country of Fiore, but I guess I should expand on it." Makarov began as Gintoki payed close attention. "Right now we are in Magnolia; a town in the country of Fiore, which is a part of the continent of Ishgar. The world we live on is most commonly referred to as Earthland."

"Ah, so this place isn't Earth, huh…" Gintoki mumbled as his face took on a depressed expression.

"I had my suspicion, so you are from another world." Makarov calmly replied.

"I guess so, do you know any way for me and friends to get back to my world?" Gintoki asked with some hope to return to his everyday life. "Any way back to a place called Edo?"

"Sadly I don't," Gintoki felt all his hopes come crashing down along with his world, and like that, he gave up. "Gintoki, how did you become the caretaker of those kids?" Makarov asked with genuine interest.

"Those brats… they're my employees." Gin wasn't expecting the man to believe what he said, but he thought that he should of answered his question honestly.

"Aren't they a bit young to be 'employees' of anything?" He knew he wouldn't believe him. Well, if the old man believed he was from another world than he should be more open minded to what he was about to admit.

"They weren't that young when I hired them," Makarov got confused at the statement but let the young man continue. "Actually, it'd be more like they barged into my life, followed me around, and asked for paychecks."

"What do you mean by 'weren't'?"

"Ah, well believe it or not; I'm actually in my late twenties." Makarov stared at the 'teen' with a deadpanned expression. "Shinpachi _was_ 16, and Kagura 14."

"Well… that is um, difficult to believe." He said after a moment of taking it in. Seeing these three kids and then being told that they are 12 years older than now, it's just a lot to take in. "But it's certainly possible in a world of magic."

"…Excuse me?" Gintoki didn't think he had heard that right. Magic? That was only something possible in JUMP.

"Oh, did you not know." Makarov had an ear splitting grin on his face at the mere concept of educating this young… old man on magic.

"Ah, Magic… right, good one. Let me go get Shinpachi and Kagura, they would enjoy hearing fairy tales from an old man like you." Gintoki said as his eye twitched.

"Glad you brought it up; Gintoki, do fairies have tails?" The old man questioned, Gintoki couldn't help but sweat drop at the question. Now that he thought about it, fairies having tails… when the hell did he bring that up?

"I don't know."

"Good answer. Now tell me, what did you do in your world?"

"HOLD UUUUPPPP!" Gintoki yelled as veins started popping up all across his forehead. "What the hell was that question about, senile bastard!"

"We'll discuss that once I know more about where you came from," Makarov was unaffected by Gintoki's outburst and continued as if it never even happened. "Now shut up and answer my question perm headed brat."

"Fine," Gintoki grumbled like a child. "I was known far and wide as the man who would take on any job for a price, 'Odd Jobs Gintoki' they called me."

"Odd Jobs?" Makarov repeated.

"That's right; Shinpachi, Kagura, Sadaharu and I make up the successful business known as Yorozuya Gin-Chan." The silver haired man was embellishing, that was something Makarov was sure of. "We could buy all the strawberry milk and sukonbu we wanted."

"...Okay." Gintoki was mentally congratulating himself for promoting his business as a success. "Gintoki what did you do before becoming a jack of all trades?"

Makarov watched as the teen's emotions danced across his. Anger, hatred, sadness, and finally guilt. He assumes that the man known as Gintoki was remembering a very painful part of his life. Luckily for the young man, he wouldn't have to share.

"Don't answer that one if you're not willing to brat." Makarov was almost sure that Gintoki would listen to what he said but he was met by another unexpected response.

"Gramps…" Makarov looked at the teen, surprise written over his face as Gintoki had his head bowed to him. "I don't have anywhere to go, please lend this samurai and his brats a place to stay!"

The old man had not expected this, so he decided to see what else the teen would say. "I'd be giving you a home, but what would you be able to give to me?"

"I can protect you, and this place." Gin raised his head and caught the old man's gaze. Makarov could tell that the teen truly believed he could defend him and his establishment.

"How could someone without the ability to use magic possible defend against a mage?" Makarov tried to get a read on the teen's skills, he had a sword so he should be able to use it.

"Gramps, about the question before… about what I did before the Yorozuya." The silver haired samurai said as he watched to see if the old man would say anything more about it. "Before the Yorozuya… I participated in a war."

"A war?" He called it! "What was this war fought over?"

"We- the samurai -were fighting against the Amanto invaders." He summed up easily, hoping that there wouldn't be anymore need to add.

"Amanto?"

"Yea, now you can be surprised all you want but this is all true!" Gintoki yelled at the man, he didn't want to be called crazy by someone who asks questions and then doesn't explain further. "The Amanto are basically aliens-"

*PFFFTT*

"When the hell did you get a drink!" The now soaking wet Gintoki yelled as Makarov coughed up any of the liquid that went into his lungs.

"Aliens!" Makarov yelled back in shock.

"Yes, aliens!" Gintoki, now trying to dry himself off, said. "Any more questions, or spit takes?"

"Why were you fighting against these 'Amanto'? Did they invade your world?" Of course he would ask about that, so sighing Gintoki prepared to delve back into his dark past.

"About 20 years ago they did, but they stopped after the Bakufu opened our 'borders' to them. Ah, the Bakufu was the governing body from where I come from." Gintoki said as he saw the questioning look Makarov gave him.

"If the government allowed them in, then how did you get involved in a war?" Earlier Gintoki had said he was in his late twenties, so he would have been a child fighting in the war if he did the math right.

"I'm just going to say the samurai, who are the warriors of my country, didn't exactly like having the foreigners there." Gin had the same guilty expression from earlier on his face, he didn't seem to be fond of his time in the war it seemed. "A group known as the Joui Patriots formed in order to expel the Amanto from Edo."

"So you were a traitor to your government?" Makarov wanted to make sure of Gintoki's reasons for participating in the war.

"Yes and no; my reason for fighting was different from most." Gintoki leaned back against the chair and looked up at the ceiling. "My teacher, Yoshida Shouyou, was arrested."

"And you wanted to rescue him." He was beginning to understand the man, as he shared more about his past.

"While fighting I gained the title 'Shiroyasha', a name that would send fear through the Amanto ranks." Gintoki said as he looked back at the old man. "But… in the end, no matter how much we fought or how much they feared us, it didn't work; we lost the war."

Makarov stayed silent as he left the samurai to his thoughts while he himself was thinking of what to do. He was strong, and he fought against the world just to rescue his teacher. Could he really allow this man to stay on the streets with two kids and a dog. Of course not! Just one more thing he needed to be sure of.

"What was your stance on the Amanto to begin with?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"Does it really matter? If I really didn't like them I wouldn't be taking care of that little brat." Ok good, good. So he didn't really hate them, because if he did he wouldn't be taking... care... of...

"Wait… which one is the… Amanto?" Makarov asked. Not once in his life would he have thought that he would see an alien, it was pretty weird.

"Kagura… and I guess Sadaharu, just wait till he gets older."

"That little girl is an alien!" Makarov shouted in surprise.

"Yes! No need to shout! Are you deaf or something!" Gin shouted back.

"You're the stupid brat that should stop shouting! If you keep it up I might actually go deaf!" The old man yelled back.

"AHHHHH!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Gintoki and Makarov went back into the building's main hall and yelled at the screaming men and women.

"Master! That little girl's a freaking monster!" One of the men shouted at the old man.

"What the hell did you walking sacks of shit do to Kagura!" Gintoki accused them thinking that they were talking about the little girl. And would you guess what, it did involve said little girl. Racing over to where he had left them he saw a lone Shinpachi and Sadaharu still waiting at the bar.

"Shinpachi we-"

"Gin-san I'm sorry! I couldn't do anything to stop her!" Exclaimed the nervous boy.

"Where is she?" Gin asked frantically.

"In there." The glasses wearing boy pointed towards an open door by the bar. "After she ate all the food she could find out here, she went in there to find more."

"Dear God…" The perm headed man said. Without another word he started moving towards the room, all eyes were on him as he entered the room. "Kagura?"

What they heard next could be described as the equivalent to an elephant stampeding; wood was being broken, the sound of stone crumbling was heard, and Gin's cries for help fell on deaf ears. Within the span of a minute Gintoki was in there and out... partially out. The young man was stuck halfway inside the way, his arms trapped at his sides and head bleeding.

"I should've fed her more." Gintoki mumbled, not noticing the small old man walking up to him.

"You said you wanted a place to stay; congrats, you'll be staying here and working off all the damages that brat made." Makarov said as he walked away. When he was a good distance away from the silver haired man he stopped and looked back, a warm smile on his face. "Welcome to the wizard guild Fairy Tail, brat."

Gintoki couldn't help but stare in wonder as the 'guild members' cheered at the mention of a new member. For a moment he questioned if joining them would be the right thing to do, but then shook his head as he saw the look on Shinpachi's face. At least they would have a place to call home now, and with that thought he let his head relax.

"Gin-chan." Gintoki lifted his head back up to see Kagura standing before him, his head being at the same height as hers. "I'm sorry Gin-chan."

"Don't worry about it." He smiled at the girl.


End file.
